


Real Life

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 卢·里德单箭头向瞎BB
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed
Kudos: 13





	Real Life

Transformer发行后，Lou第一次在伦敦的酒吧里听到了自己的唱片。许多年后，他会承认这是一张很不错的专辑，但现在不会。他觉得那些精致的歌曲里有太多不属于他的东西，让他感到有一种被冒犯的感觉。  
当然对此他无话可说。整个录音期他连乐手们的脸都没记全；当两位制作人在排练间隙为他拼凑专辑的时候，他成天成天地不见人影，哪怕在一座陌生的城市，他没有什么人要见，也没有什么地方要去。  
David找他谈过这个问题，以一种非常委婉的方式。但是他只是说自己对录音的进度满意极了——一个避免麻烦的托词。不知出于何种目的，谈话的过程中David播放了地下丝绒的专辑，就是那张多年后他仍引以为豪的拷贝。但不久Lou走过去把它关掉了，太糟糕了，这段时间，他渐渐想不起自己出于何种情绪写下了这些歌。David被他弄得不知所措了。他简短地回答：“我现在不想听这个。”  
Lou察觉到气氛的尴尬。他意识到有无数更好的回答可以选择。他在脑子里补救了一番，诸如：“你知道，我在巡演时唱太多遍了。”“或许我们可以尝试一些别的。”但是他没有真的说出来。  
他想谈话的无趣恐怕有些让David失望了。但是他就是没办法不让别人失望，与其说是出于他的本性，不如说是出于一种他无意改变的习惯。况且他一开始就发现这个男孩自己期望过高。他讨厌别人对自己有任何期望。他给不了别人任何东西。这也是他在现场往往对观众总心怀敌意的原因。他们兴奋地等待着好戏上演，而他手握吉他，只觉得灵魂空空如也，除了歇斯底里的自我保护，已经无力对任何事感到愤怒。  
他想要噪音。黑色的噪音，扭曲的旋律和节奏，不带敌意与偏见地冷漠地将一切淹没。  
但是David说：“Lou，你不要那么不开心。或许我们可以出去喝一杯。”

Lou第一次从别人那里听说David的时候，他们说他很漂亮，有一双异常的眼睛，喜欢穿裙子。他听过就抛在脑后了。毕竟这算不上什么奇闻。Lou Reed的纽约充斥着奇人异事，以至于有时他走在白天人流密集一切正常的街道上会忽然不知自己身在何处。从某种角度来说，他确实生活在另一个纽约。人们常常褒扬他揭露了现实，但是他心底明白这个纽约不见得比另一个纽约更真实。  
不过Lou还是随口问了一句：“是有多漂亮呢？”  
见面后他发现David要比自己之前想象得更漂亮一些。但他想错了，这不是另一个工厂超级明星，他是来自另一个世界的人。是的，因为好奇他闯入了Lou的纽约，但他只是个观光客。  
可David真的是一个很好的人。生活让Lou对恶意与审视敏感，他能分辨的出来。或许他不是个观光客，或许他也是在逃脱着什么。很快Lou就发现自己在和David调情，不，其中还有些危险的迹象。他们说的话太多了，不着边际的闲聊太多了，自己对他的关注太多了。这个漂亮的穿裙子的男孩从布景中活了过来。他不是大街上那些对答如流的恐怖人形机械，也不是工厂那些在锡箔纸间飘来飘去的意象化幽灵，他在Lou的世界里成为了活生生的人。危险正在于此。你怎能容许一个独立的、活着的灵魂闯入自己的世界，他带着另一套规则、另一种生活跌跌撞撞地进来了，于是，“轰”，你的世界倒塌了。  
好在很快他又离开了。他回了伦敦。你们之间隔着大西洋。在某个半梦半醒的时刻，Lou觉得自己是一头白鲸，他游向英格兰……然后他惊醒了，白鲸沉没在了幽暗的意识深海。

第一次为Lou新专辑的制作碰面时，Lou因为David的变化有些不知所措，直到David开始说话和笑。总的来说那真是非常愉快的一天，David开车载他兜风，说着专辑的事，歌手和他的制作人聊得投机又不至于过界。  
但变故还是发生了，尽管可能是不值一提的事。搅局的是Ziggy那个混蛋。他看见喝得烂醉的David走进录音室，他火红的头发不那么蓬松了。他在Lou的面前坐下盯着他摆弄吉他，直到Lou放下吉他……然后是亲吻，他嘴里全是酒精的味道。在录音师回头发问之前，Lou带着他离开了。  
在附近的旅馆，Lou什么都没想就一直做到了最后。他一直记得David小声哭泣的声音，但Lou没来得及弄清楚他到底为什么哭。他也从没弄清楚那天David为什么会出现。  
David第二天的表现只能用得体来形容，Lou猜测，他也是用类似的得体应付那些女孩的。  
Lou近乎垂死挣扎地说：“David，你真的很好，我很喜欢你。”  
David说：“我也是。谢谢你，Lou。”  
事情就这么结束了。

然后。然后就是1979年四月那场尽人皆知的闹剧。这年他35岁了，扮演着中年摇滚明星这一无比尴尬的角色，还有点发胖。自从David跑去了欧洲，他们已经有两三年没见过面了。  
他们身边各有一个女孩。Lou要了一瓶昂贵的葡萄酒。席间的气氛一度非常好。  
但是转眼间Lou已经拎着David的领口开始殴打他。Lou模糊听见有人惊慌失措地劝阻着他。你知道，人们总是喋喋不休。你要考虑后果。你要想清楚时间不可倒流。  
幕间休息。他们拥抱了一下，但Lou没有完全卸下戒备。  
“Lou，”他开口的时候你能听出其中的犹豫，但他有些过分善意，于是他又重复了刚才的话，“如果你戒毒……”  
Lou再次失控了，他感觉自己要被抛下了，愤怒伴随恐惧而生。但挥拳的时候他的头脑是清晰的。是的，事实也证明这场闹剧的后果几乎是不可挽回的。他想，他是多么喜欢“不可挽回”这个字眼啊，别留下机会，让明天那个更衰老腐朽、更软弱的自己来篡改你的抉择。

70年代快要落幕了。


End file.
